


Jon The DragonKnight

by Ezio1922



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezio1922/pseuds/Ezio1922
Summary: After working as a blacksmith under Mikken and wondering what to do with his life. Jon and Arya find a dragon egg in Winterfell's crypts.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Jon has Dragons





	Jon The DragonKnight

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought I'd try whipping up another one after I've read so much fanfiction. I am still working on my other story . Again expect typos but I think this one will be updated quicker. So I thought it would be a cool idea if Jon travelled around the world with a dragon and saving the day and all that jazz. I'll try and make him not too overpowered as that would be boring.
> 
> All feedback welcome 
> 
> I've ticked all the boxes because expect the usual stuff.

Jon had been pondering on what he should do with his life. He was almost a man grown. He was thinking of joining the Night’s Watch but he thought perhaps he should see the world first before making his choice. He planned on telling his father the Lord of Winterfell but first he had to find Arya. She’d run off after Sansa and Jeyne had made fun of her sewing.

He’d just finished sparring with his brother Robb and Theon Greyjoy when Lady Catelyn had asked him to find his little sister Arya. Out of all his siblings he was closest to her and Robb. Although he loved all his siblings equally even though it hurt when Sansa treated him with such coldness. She tried to be like her mother the most. Other than sparring his spent his time helping Winterfell’s blacksmith Mikken in the forge and studying alongside his siblings. He thought it would be useful to learn how to work metal, if he was going to see the world he’d need to offer his services to the various lords to fund his travels. 

He’d gained knowledge in the shaping of metal and the work had strengthened his body. Robb was the be better swordsman but the time in the forge had given him rippling muscles and strength so he could use brute strength to disarm Robb sometimes. 

After easily sending the Greyjoy down with a shove after the squid had said he was a dumb bastard only good for hitting things he noticed Lady Catelyn’s piercing glare. He wiped his bloody lip trying to look presentable. 

“Snow go find Arya. I tried looking for her in all her usual hiding spots but she’s nowhere to be found” 

“Yes my lady.” Jon said averting his gaze, not looking at her. He tried to be in her presence as little as possible. She then turned away and walked off. 

He sheathed his training sword. 

Jon knew that Arya would be hiding in the crypts as Lady Catelyn was not born a Stark so she would never go down there.

He grabbed the torch and headed down to the depths of the crypts of Winterfell. The statues of past Stark’s seemed to glare down at Jon.

He heard Arya complaining about “Stupid Sansa and her perfect sewing. She had managed to sneak food down as well, judging from the little picnic she had setup. 

Jon felt warmth fill his heart. His little sister was an outsider just like him. Winterfell’s servants said she resembled his Aunt Lyanna the most. She was pushing the wall in frustration.

“Little sister I thought I’d find you here!” He scooped her up in a warm hug and Ayra laughed. “Brother!” Ayra said happily.

“Having a feast?” Jon laughed glancing down at the food she had spread out. 

“No brother I get hungry plus it’s the perfect place to hide and practice with the sword you made me” Arya smirked and pointed to the sheathed sword at her waist. 

Jon had quietly made the sword for her as a name day present when he’d seen her trying to swing a sword and having trouble with the weight.

It was of Bravos design with a small wolf guard. The sheath was painted grey and made of weirwood. 

“You’ve got a cut on your face Jon. Ayra said pointing at Jon.

“Oh must have been from the spar. Theon must have been able to get a lucky hit in.” Jon shrugged.

“Arya we should head back. Your mother is looking for you” as he held her hand

“Wait Jon I want to show you something!” Arya said as she dragged Jon’s arm.

“Okay little sister show me what you’re talking about.” laughed Jon

“This wall of the crypt it feels warm when it’s cold inside and out”. She held Jon’s arm to the back wall of the crypts. It felt warm like the fires of the forge.

“That is strange Arya” Jon scratched his beard. He’d need a shave soon as he didn’t want his beard getting caught while working in the forge.

He felt along the wall looking for anything strange.

One of the bricks felt different. He pushed it then heard a rumbling sound. The wall swung upwards.

Arya just stood there in shock, mouth agape. She could only point.

Upon a pedestal was a dragon egg.


End file.
